GI Joe The Next Generation
by MJWrite
Summary: A new series I'm starting about the next generation in the war between G.I. Joe and Cobra. This article details Cobra's early victory, snagging the best GI Joe recruits to join their forces. Please review!


It was a normal day at the G.I. Joe training center. In just one week the most talented class of G.I. Joe recruits were set to graduate and become G.I. Joe Agents. One of them was Scarlett Smith a red-headed femme fatale who has long been pegged as one of G.I. Joe's top recruits. Her uncle is Duke a key member of G.I. Joe and she never really felt loyal to the G.I. Joe cause. She often felt forced to join the G.I. Joes but never questioned why she was going into battle for them. Her boyfriend was Collin Jones the typical military recruit. He was charming strong and had huge muscles. Unlike Scarlett he was extremely loyal to the G.I. Joes and did not want to do anything else. As all sixty five recruits sat down for their class on using a weapon but it the next hour the power of the world would shift. And as the G.I. Joes fell a new power arose.

All of a sudden there was a commotion outside. "What the hell is that?" Collin said to Scarlett. "I have no idea" she replied. Then all of a sudden the door to the room was busted down. Coming inside were four guards in blue military uniforms with a large logo of a snake on the chest. "Cobra" Collin said. Scarlett looked at him and said "It can't be they have been dead for five years" Then walking in slowly after them was one of their top agents,The Baroness. A cold and ruthless agent of Cobra who had become the most wanted fugitive in the world and had thought to have been dead for 5 years. She wore a black leather catsuit that was skintight and gripped to her toned body. She wore high tech glasses and had black gloves on. She had a black and silver belt and on the buckle was the Cobra logo.

She had a heavy German accent and started to talk. "Hello Joes". She continued "We are not here to hurt you, we are here from Cobra an organization that requires your certain skill set". "But Cobra has been dead for 5 years" one recruit yelled out. "The Baroness turned to him with a smile, for the last five years we have grown stronger. While your single minded military waited for a threat we became the threat. We have the most advanced weapons and are well funded. They used to call us the Organization determined to take over the world we are now the Organization DESTINED to take over the world". The Baroness continued "While you were thought to have been the finest recruits and you were going straight into G.I. Joe service you were lied to" "What you have been signed up for is basic military service you have been fooled." The Baroness produced profiles on all sixty five recruits from a manila envelope and passed them out. " But at Cobra we value your services". "You will be on the frontlines fighting for Cobra and when we take over the world we will all rule hand in hand"

"We were betrayed" Scarlett said. "We were lied to Cobra is clearly stronger and they weren't even going to let us be G.I. Joes". The Baroness turned to the class "So who is ready to become agents of Cobra and graduated from slave to ruler?" "I am" Scarlett said standing up. "What the hell are you doing? Collin said. "What is worth doing" Scarlett said. One by one recruits came up to stand beside each other as the new agents of Cobra. All except Collin who stood there silently as he watched his friends, his buddies and his girlfriend betray the cause they were training to uphold.

Sixty four men and women were standing at the front of the room shoulder to shoulder with the Baroness and each other. "Are you coming little boy" Baroness said taunting Collin. "I made a commitment to a cause and I am sticking to it" Collin said. "I won't kill you now, but you will be bowing to your former classmates very soon" Then one by one the recruits followed the Baroness out of the room. They were the new agents of Cobra.

Scarlett sat in the Cobra Orientation room. It was dead silent as all sixty three others prepared to be initiated into Cobra. Finally Scarlett felt like more than just a number. She felt like a part of something special and big. And she was ready to bring Cobra glory. Finally after hearing almost everyone else's name called the name "Scarlett Smith" was called by the man wearing the metal mask. "Ms. Smith your profile is very impressive." "You are good with a weapon a good reasoner you can be a tremendous asset to Cobra." The man in the Metal Mask said "Thank you I hope I can assist in any way needed". Scarlett responded. "My name is Destro and I am an elder of Cobra." "I will lead missions and I am one of the four commanding agents." he said.

Scarlett stepped into a dark room with Destro. "Sit on that table" Destro said as Scarlett stepped onto an observation table. "We are going to inject you with our generation three nanomites" Destro Said "Don't those control your brain?" Scarlett responded "No we have tremendous trust in our agents there is no mind control." "So why am I getting the injection?" Scarlett said questioning Destro. "Nanomites make you one of the most powerful agent in the world." "It will upload the entire Cobra database into your mind" "It will prevent adrenaline in the heat of battle" Destro Said. "It will make us unstoppable" On the wall was a large Cobra logo with two notches "Put your hands in the notches" Destro commanded. "Scarlett put her arms in and felt a painful sharp pinch from the injection. Once it was completed she took her arms out and saw two little cobra symbols implanted on each of her wrists.

"Now lets test the Nanomites" Destro said. "What is project Sandstorm" Immediately Scarlett answered "The Project that has created sleeper agents in everywhere inside every organization, in every industry. Cobra has some of the most influential people in the world working for them. Immediately surprised Scarlett Said "Wait how did I know that" "That is the beauty of nanotechnology you now know everything there is to know about Cobra. "In addition you have fighting moves in your knowledge. Judo, Karate, every fighting style you know every single move. You have increased brain function and sexual performance." Destro said. "These will all come into play during our upcoming mission" "Thank you for this gift, I will not let anyone here at Cobra down" Scarlett said

Scarlett went into the next room where she got her Cobra issued clothes. A traditional Blue and red Cobra soldier uniform, a leather catsuit similar to the one the Baroness wears, a pair of training clothes with the Cobra logo. And then Scarlett received the most sacred piece of Cobra clothing, a ring. The ring was shaped like the Cobra logo and was embossed with gold. It doubled as a GPS tracker so all agents could be accounted for. Scarlett said the Cobra pledge and then the ultimate moment. She walked into the Cobra throne room. Sitting there was Cobra commander on his snake-shaped throne. She met with him and was officially named a member of Cobra. That night Scarlett sent a text message to Colin with two words. "Hail Cobra".

Colin was still in awe of what had gone down. He had reported it to Duke and Hawk at the G.I. Joe command center but nothing could be done. His Girlfriend and best friend for that matter was with Cobra and showed no regret and seemed loyal to the Cobra cause. He sat there just wondering what Cobra had planned and why they needed G.I. Joe recruits. If only he could stop them.

"Get dressed" Baroness said to Scarlett handing her the blue Cobra Soldier uniform. "It's mission time." "Where are we going" Scarlett said "You'll find out" Baroness responded. Scarlett looked at her and saluted her and said "Hail Cobra." Scarlett got dressed she was wearing a blue trench coat with the Cobra logo on it and a mask covering her face. As always her Cobra ring was on signifying her loyalty to Cobra. She boarded the Bio Viper a massive Cobra war ship another exploit of the well-funded nature of Cobra. On the ship she saw advanced technology Cobra had developed. Everything from high tech computers to high tech weapons were there. "Step into this pod" the Baroness told her. It was a circular pod with two jet engines on the back and one seat. The Cobra logo was on top of the pod and there was a control center between her legs. Baroness closed the roof completely enclosing Scarlett inside. "And Scarlett….Baroness said "Hail Cobra". Scarlett smiled she had made it.

The intercom in the pods sounded. "This is your Commander" the voice of Cobra Commander rang out over the intercoms. "Today we are going to take down our main enemy." "G.I. Joe has an anti-terror center that is going to try to stop us." "Tonight we attack them. They have vital information on our future plans and we must destroy their command center before they receive this information. Use your pods to destroy the building and don't hesitate to destroy anyone and anything in your path". "Today the world will know that Cobra is back". "COBRA ATTACK!" The Commander All of a sudden the exterior hatch of the ship opened and one by one the hundreds of pods flew out of the plane into the Chicago skyline. The attack was on.

The assault was successful. Within minutes the almost two hundred Cobra pods descended upon the massive building. The pulse weapons on the pods were so powerful that very quickly the Command Center had been destroyed. Cobra Commander's voice came over the radio. "Now destroy the entire city!" Immediately Scarlett started firing her pulse weapon at nearby buildings. Explosions rang out across the City as people everywhere were screaming. The pods continued decimating the city and everyone who stood in their way. "Now initiate Sandstorm protocol!" Scarlett with her new knowledge of Cobra knew that Sandstorm protocol was to raise the Cobra flag on top of every remaining rooftop in the city to signal that Cobra will be the new world power and to signal every sleeper agent to come join up with their comrades. Scarlett flew her pod to the rooftop of the tallest skyscraper remaining in the destroyed city. She took the Black and Red Cobra flag out of the storage hatch in her pod. News cameras were trained on Scarlett as she pulled the flag up the pull. Knowing the situation she screamed "Brothers and Sisters this is for you HAIL COBRA!"

Each pod returned to the Cobra ship that had brought them. The mission was a success. The city of Chicago was now in shambles and every Cobra sleeper agent has come out of hiding and joined Cobra. Soon the world we belong to Cobra. And there's nobody who can do anything about it.

SCARLETT! Colin screamed seeing his former girlfriend hoisting the Cobra flag. "What have you done" he whispered in terror. Duke and Hawk came into the room. "Why did your girlfriend turn to Cobra". Duke asked. "I don't know she was such a good person and now she is responsible for killing tons of people" Hawk handed Colin a gun and said "Welcome to the Joes. We must stop Cobra and Scarlett at all costs" "Yes sir." Colin said

Back at Cobra base Scarlett looked around seeing nearly three hundred new people on Cobra base. Everyone from pop stars to millionaire investors. They were all Cobra agents and had all come out of hiding. Scarlett walked over to a women standing in the corner who she was told to get with about her role in tomorrow's mission. She was in her 40s but looked like she was in her early thirties. She was beautiful and wore a designer blue dress dress and expensive jewelry. She was toned and had a nice body. "I'm Laurie" the women said. "Scarlett" Scarlett responded. "You know tomorrow is the big day and you are my agent for tomorrow." Laurie said. "What's my mission" Scarlett responded quickly. "I am a self made billionaire and have spent hundreds of millions of dollars into Cobra. I have access to everybody everywhere." "Tomorrow I am visiting the British Consulate to accept an award for my "donation" to their public school system which was really a front for money going to Cobra's offshore weapons." "You and are are going to take over the consulate and then we are going to lead a charge into the parliament building." "So in other words we are taking over Great Britain tomorrow?" Scarlett said. With an evil look in her eye Laurie responded "Yes tomorrow Cobra takes over Great Britain. Laurie said Hail Cobra to which Scarlett returned the gesture.

Laurie took Scarlett back to her multi million dollar New York mansion. "So how did you get involved with Cobra?" Scarlett asked "It started in college, I was an up and coming venture capitalist and Cobra gave me the capital I needed to become successful and make all of this true." "So why are you still involved with us after you got your money" Scarlett responded. "Because I believe in the cause. I used to be an agent and then I got injured during a mission. I am now a strategic analyst and with all my connections from being a billionaire I got Cobra's foot in every door" Laurie responded. Scarlett walked with Laurie to her extravagant closet. Filled with designer dresses that only movie stars wear on the red carpet and expensive jewelry. "Tomorrow you are posing as my assistant" Laurie said "Pick out any outfit you want as expensive as possible I want them to know of my extravagant tastes." Scarlett picked out a tight black leather dress that gripped her curves perfectly. She wore a gold pendant and her Cobra ring. "Tomorrow is the day" Laurie said. "We are flying out at two in the morning tomorrow so get some rest.

At two Laurie and Scarlett boarded the Bio Viper dressed like Hollywood stars. Laurie laid out the plans "The guards and the duke of England are Cobra." "They will let us through with our weapons from there we will go to the prime ministers office. I will seduce him and you need to get on the computer and download all of their intelligence files while we get busy. Then our backup will come in and take over the building."

Scarlett and Laurie walked into the English monarchy building. As promised the guards let them through fully armed. Tucked in her belt under her dress was a knife and several nano weapons. She was wearing a sexy dress and getting lots of looks. When they reached the prime ministers office they were greeted by a man surrounded by guards. "Hello welcome to Great Britain"the man said with a smile. "David, this is my assistant Sara" Laurie said smiling back and hugging him. "You both look gorgeous" David said eying Laurie. "Thank you its the spoils of being rich" Laurie said smiling. "You don't look to bad yourself" she said running her hand across his chest. As they continued to talk she continued to touch more until they both went into a back room. While this was going on Scarlett took out the two guards and started downloading all of the intelligence files on to a Cobra server. Everything from MI6 agents to nuclear launch codes were downloaded. After about 30 minutes Laurie emerged still wearing her dress. "You get the files?" she said "Yep I took him out" Laurie said. "The plan is in motion"

Hawk, the British prime minister has died. Duke said. "I will get the first flight out" Hawk said. "Collin your coming" Colin got all of his G.I. Joe credentials and weapons as they boarded the plane. Meanwhile in England Laurie and Scarlett had changed dresses and were laying low in a five star hotel owned by a Cobra agent. "So what is the bigger picture here" Scarlett said "After we take over Great Britain what is the ultimate goal" Laurie smiled "A new world order" "One where Cobra is at the forefront of the world and controls every world event." "We will have complete and total control of everything and everyone" Laurie rolled up her leg and took a syringe out of her bag. She injected herself with nanomites. "You should get some in your system" Laurie said handing Scarlett a syringe and she followed suit injecting nanomites into her system. The nanomites entering her bloodstream felt good. It was a pleasure unlike any other and not only did it feel good but it made her more powerful.

Laurie took a laptop out with the Cobra logo on the screen. "Line is secured" the screen said as the Commander's face popped up. "Mission accomplished, Commander" Laurie said "Good job, and the girl..." he said pausing "She's one of our finest agents she will be a great agent of Cobra for years, I recommend her to sit on the board immediately" the Commander said "We will think about it" The Commander said "Well done, you fly out in two hours, get ready, we have an attack planned soon, and it's time for us to start acting on our threats.


End file.
